Make It To Me
by quickssalgron13
Summary: Quinn pays a visit to Puck when Finn dies, but neither of them leave the encounter untouched. Will they make it to each other again? One shot.


_**So I got this idea watching Cory's tribute again, and I'm still pretty pissed off that Dianna wasn't even invited to come back for it. In my opinion she deserved to be there a lot more than the newbies, and more than Darren and Chord. Dianna was one of THE originals and she was one of Cory's best friends so she should have been there, but I digress. **_

_**I hope you find some sort of enjoyment in my spur of the moment one shot :) I'll see y'all on Saturday for the next update for You're In My Veins**_** :)**

* * *

_You're the one, designed for me,_

_ A distant stranger, that I will complete..._

* * *

"Yes, yes, Puck, yes," Quinn panted, throwing her head back with a desperate moan, her hands clutching at his sweaty back, feeling his muscles ripple as he thrust into her faster and harder.

"God, Quinn," he grunted, grasping her breast and squeezing the firm globe, flicking his thumb over her nipple.

"Please, Puck, baby, oh god, harder," she breathed, spreading her legs wider in invitation, crushing her lips to his.

Puck pinned her wrists to the bed and slammed into her harder and harder, the headboard slamming against the wall as her body moved under his, taking every one of his thrusts with a loud moan.

Quinns lips parted and latched onto his again desperately, drawing his tongue into her mouth as their lower bodies collided together, slamming together, crashing together. She gave him no warning whatsoever as she fell over the edge, screaming out his name as her body shook, her back arching so far off the bed he thought she would snap. Puck grunted her name as he shot his load inside her, collapsing down on top of her and panting into her neck, her hands clutching at his hair as she gasped for air.

"Things aren't going to be the same now, are they?" Quinn breathed, closing her eyes and stroking her hand down his sweaty back, a sigh leaving her lips.

"No," Puck murmured. "Probably not."

"Do you think he would hate me? For not being able to go back there? To the school?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking up into his. She had always been able to see the truth in his eyes, and if he was angry with her, she would see that too. It didn't look like he was angry with her, and she comforted herself with the thought.

"No. I think he would understand why you couldn't," he told her truthfully, stroking through her sex messed hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. He didn't know how long it would be until he got to see her this way again.

"You can't leave me," she whispered tearfully, stroking his jaw before stretching up to kiss him. "Not now, not ever. You can't leave me too."

"I won't leave you," he promised.

And he knew in that moment he never would.

* * *

Puck kept his promise to her. He didn't leave her, because the next morning, he woke up to an empty bed. She had left him. He should have known really. Quinn didn't want him to leave her, she never said anything about not leaving him.

A knock at his door forced him out of bed, his footsteps heavy against each step he took, his whole body aching. He had lost Finn and he had lost Quinn. It was pretty hard to believe anything lasted these days. He opened the door to an angry Santana whose face was streaked with tears that he knew were from the anger burning in her eyes.

"That selfish bitch," Santana spat, taking one look at the defeated look on his face and slamming the door behind her. "When was she here?" She demanded, hands on her hips.

"Last night," he sighed, heading for the kitchen, knowing she would follow. "Toast?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the latina who was sat at the breakfast counter.

"No," she muttered. "I don't eat much anymore."

"Me either," he admitted, sitting across from her.

"I understood why Quinn didn't come to the memorial with the glee club, I really did. But she couldn't even stop by to see Berry? To check in on her friends? She used you too, Puck. Used you for sex, and to make herself feel better for a night before she went back," Santana scowled, shaking her head angrily at whatever it was on her phone she was looking at.

"Quinn's never been one to show her emotions," he shrugged, not quite sure why he felt the need to defend her. Probably because he was still in love with her. As much as he wished he wasn't, he was.

"Don't defend her. She doesn't deserve it," she hissed, looking at the love bite on his neck in disgust.

"Why? What has she done to piss you off so much?" he demanded. Santana had always defended Quinn, no matter what it was she had done and it had put a strain on their friendship at one too many times. It confused him now that their roles were reversed.

"She used you because you're a good fuck, and then she went back to this guy. Her fiancé," Santana sighed, showing him a picture from Quinn's facebook page of her and a tall, dark haired man that was clearly too rich for his own good.

Her fiancè. Quinn was getting married. He truly had lost her for good this time.

That afternoon he signed up for the airforce without a second thought.

* * *

The air force was great for him. The discipline was just what he needed, and he could honestly say he was a changed man. He had teammates, friends, a family. They looked out for each other, saved each other. He really didn't have any regrets.

It gave him a sense of purpose to fly his fighter jet with his friend, Jason. He was defending his country, his family, his friends, his daughter, Quinn.

Quinn.

There wasn't a night yet when the blonde hadn't haunted his dreams, wasn't a minute that passed by without him thinking of her, hoping she was happy, praying she was safe.

Puck found it strangely fitting that Quinn was the last person on his mind when his plane went up in flames and crashed into the desert.

* * *

The hammering of fists on the door woke Quinn from her sleep, the blonde groaning and shuffling down the hall to the front door, removing the chain and pulling the door open.

She was exhausted. All day she had had a horribly sick feeling in her stomach, and hadn't been able to sleep at all. It was as if her body knew what had happened before she did.

"Its Puck," Santana told her, her voice cold and harsh. "He's in the hospital. Its bad."

Quinn stared at her blankly before her body sagged, Santana catching her before she hit the ground, the Latina noticing something that she hadn't seen in a while.

"Oh, Q. What have you done?" She breathed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

* * *

A broken leg, three broken ribs, a fractured elbow and several burn scars were what Puck had to show from the plane crash. Jason had died in the blast that he later discovered was a small bomb planted in their aircraft. Call it God, or fate, but something had meant for Puck to survive that, and he didn't take that lightly. He got to be with his family, to see his sister again, to be with his friends again. Shelby had even brought Beth along to visit him in the hospital.

"Mr Puckerman, you have a visitor," his nurse, Jackie, smiled warmly, her clipboard held to her chest.

He had been in the hospital for two weeks now, whilst the doctors asessed him and debated on the extent of his injuries. He was to use a wheelchair for the time being, because although he could walk if he had crutched, his fractured elbow wouldn't allow him to.

"Thanks Jackie," he smiled back at her, using his uninjured arm to transfer himself from the bed to the wheelchair, wheeling himself out to the waiting room.

"Look at you, Puckerman. Still looking sexy in your wheelchair," Santana smirked, Brittany smiling happily when she laid eyes on him.

"Thanks Satan," Puck sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"Come on, we're taking you to your visitor," Brittany grinned, jumping up to grab the handles of his wheelchair.

"You two aren't my visitors?" He asked in confusion, looking up at Santana who scoffed.

"You hit your head pretty hard, huh?" Santana grinned. "Why would we want to spend time with you?" she asked as Brittany pushed his chair towards the main entrance.

"Excuse me, you can't take him out there without discharge papers," a nurse called, waving her hand to get their attention.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, its not like we're wheeling him down the highway," Santana grumbled, rolling her eyes at her and nodding for Brittany to keep going.

"Its fine, let them go," Jackie smiled, nodding her head at Puck who smiled back at her.

* * *

It took a moment for Puck's eyes to adjust to the darkness and once they did, the first thing he noticed was the figure huddled on the top step. He knew from the shine of her blonde her that it was her, his angel, the woman that haunted his dreams and his every thought.

"Good luck, pal," Santana murmured before she and Brittany headed back into the hospital, leaving him with Quinn who he figured was his 'special visitor'.

He wheeled his chair across the concrete to the top step, putting on the brakes and offering her a small smile when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"Hey," Puck sighed, looking out at the cars all parked neatly in rows. He picked out her little red car without trying. He just knew she always parked in the spot in the corner.

"You're in a chair?" Quinn whispered, tears swimming in her eyes.

"For now," he shrugged. "My leg is broken but I could walk with crutches if it weren't for my fractured elbow."

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed, turning her eyes away from him and wiping her cheeks.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not unkindly. He just genuinely didn't know why she was here. "Does your fiancé know?"

"I had to see you, to make sure you were ok," she sighed, wanting to touch him, feel him.

"Why? You left, remember? You used me and you left," he reminded her, a touch of bitterness to his voice.

"I didn't use you, and I didn't leave you," she argued, shaking her head and sighing.

"Really? I remember us sleeping together, I remember waking up to an empty bed and I remember Santana telling me about your fiancé. Forgive me for not seeing things from your point of view," he scowled, looking up at the stars.

"I meant what I said that night about things being different for us. I woke up and I was going to tell you but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I went back to New Haven that day to break things off with Biff, so that I could be with you. He didn't take it well, in fact he broke every stick of furniture in my apartment, but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted you. When I came back that night, your mom told me about the air force and I didn't know what to do. San wouldn't answer my calls, and Rachel didn't know anything. I promise I didn't leave you. I was coming right back to you," Quinn promised tearfully, reaching out to touch his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"You could have left a note, or a text, or anything to let me know it wasn't just sex for you," Puck argued, moving his hand out of her reach. He was hurt, and angry, and confused by her actions.

"It was never just sex for me. Its never been just sex, not for either of us. I know I was stupid to not leave a note, I know. I'm going to have to carry that with me for the rest of my life, my regrets and the what ifs. I just needed to make sure you were ok," she whispered, pulling herself up slowly, steadying herself with the railing, pausing for a moment before leaning in and kissing him.

He couldn't help but kiss her back. He would always kiss her back; he loved her.

Quinn's hands lifted to cup his face, leaning into him to deepen the kiss, her tongue sweeping over his lip, gathering his taste and begging for entry. His hands found their way to her hips, pausing when he felt something not quite right, something he hadn't felt for a long time.

A soft little thud against his hand.

She was pregnant?

He pulled away from her lips and tugged open her loose coat, his eyes growing wide at the swollen mound of her stomach.

"You're pregnant?" Puck asked, his eyes flicking up to hers, noting the slight touch of fear in her hazel eyes as she nodded.

"Yes," Quinn whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Who's the daddy?" He murmured, even though he already knew from the look in her eyes that the baby was his.

"She's yours. Ours," she sniffed, a small smile tugging at her lips as he grinned up at her.

"We're having a baby girl?" He grinned, his hands moulding the shape of her bump, feeling the little thuds against his hands.

"I love you," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek, his finger catching it and wiping it away. "Stay with me."

Puck sighed and shook his head, watching her face crumple, stroking along her cheek.

"I'll stay with both of you," he smiled before stretching up to kiss her, Quinn letting out a sob as their lips joined, clutching his hair.

She wouldn't ever let him go again.

* * *

"I hate you!" Quinn screamed, crushing his hand in hers as she pushed as hard as she could, screaming out in agony.

"I love you," Puck grinned, holding her hand tight. "You're doing great, baby."

"Doing great?! Doing fucking great?! Why don't you get down here and push our daughter out you fucking moron!" She screamed back at him, pushing again, her face turning red with the effort.

"That's it Mrs Puckerman, she's crowning! Give me one big push," the midwife called, Judy moving the camera between her daughter's thighs to get a shot of the baby's head.

Puck and Quinn had married little over a month ago, just an intimate wedding with the glee club, Puck's family, Quinn's mom and her sister. It had been better than any grand wedding Quinn could have dreamt up, and she loved every second of it, even if she did look like a beached whale. She had burst into tears as soon as she laid eyes on Puck, and he hadn't managed to keep his emotions in check himself as he finally got to watch Quinn Fabray become Quinn Puckerman. They had bought a house in New Haven, nothing fancy; Quinn had wanted a small house where she felt cosy and safe, rather than a grand spectacle of a house like the one she had grown up in. That hadn't been a childhood, and she wanted their daughter to live without fear of spilling a drink on the rich cream carpets. Puck was training to become a fireman, as he had liked the sense of pride from helping people in the air force. Quinn was taking a break from Yale for the baby, but would start up again after Christmas. They had the nursery painted pink and set up perfectly for their daughter.

"I can't do it, Noah," Quinn wailed, grabbing at his hands tearfully. She was so tired. She just wanted her baby out now.

"Look at me baby, you can do this," Puck told her, cupping her face in his hands. "Just push, baby. Push for those people that told us we were too young to be parents, push for the dirty looks you got at Yale, push for Shelby who said you weren't a mom anymore. You are a mom baby, just push. Push for me, Q. God, I love you so much," he breathed, smiling proudly as Quinn nodded and pushed hard, screaming in agony as white hot pain ripped through her body, her daughter leaving her in a gush of bloody water.

A shrill, newborn cry filled the room, and both Quinn and Puck found themseoves in tears, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Here we go, mommy," the midwife grinned, settling the baby into Quinn's waiting arms as Puck proudly cut the cord.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," Quinn breathed, panting for air and beaming down at the sweet little angel in her arms. She had never thought she'd see the day that she felt this complete, that she would ever have another baby. And here she was with the most beautiful baby in the world in her arms.

"Look what you did, Quinn. I'm so proud of you," Puck breathed tearfully, kissing her with as much love as he could before leaning down the kiss their daughter's hair. "She looks like you."

"Does she have a name yet?" Judy asked anxiously, her hands clasped under her chin. She had been waiting for months to hear the baby's name, and Quinn had happily kept it from her.

"Yes, she does," Quinn nodded, looking in awe at her daughter's tiny fingers, smiling at how quiet and peaceful she was in her arms. Maybe she was good at being a mom after all.

"And?" Judy urged, snapping picture after picture of the new family.

"And I think she's hungry," Puck smirked as their daughter let out a loud wail, turning her face into Quinn's breast and crying loudly for the milk that was hidden from her by her mommy's hospital gown.

Quinn let out a shaky breath and tugged her gown aside, the midwife helping her get into an easier position. The baby latched on greedily, her tiny hand pressed into the flesh of Quinn's breast as she suckled, Puck watching in awe.

"How do you feel, mommy?" Puck asked, wiping away the tears that were still running down Quinn's cheeks.

"Whole again," Quinn smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, knowing he knew exactly what she meant. "Did you love me?"

"Yes, especially now," he murmured, just like he had the last time they were here, only this time they were leaving together, as a family.

There was nothing better as far as he was concerned, and he knew his wife agreed.

* * *

"Well? Where's the kid?" Santana demanded, the whole glee club looking up eagerly as Puck headed to them in his blue scrubs, a grin on his face.

"Its a girl. Seven pounds, eleven ounces, perfect in every way. Quinn is fine, they're both great," Puck beamed, Mercedes smiling and hugging him tight. She knew how much it meant for him and Quinn to have another baby.

"And her name is?" Rachel asked, clinging to Jesse's hand. After Finn, it had taken her several months to move on, and Jesse had helped her through it all. None of the glee club were really surprised when Rachel told them they were together. They were just glad she was happy.

"Her name is Madeline-Finley Puckerman," Puck announced happily, gauging their reactions. "Maddie for short."

"Noah, that's beautiful," Rachel breathed, her eyes full of tears. "I know Finn is here right now, and I'm sure he's pretty happy you named your daughter after him."

"You did good, Puckerman. Now get back to your wife before she cuts your balls off for missing the first shitty diaper," Santana grinned, hugging him and pushing him towards Quinn's room.

He didn't need asking twice.

* * *

"Hey," Puck murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her cheek lovingly. "Is she sleeping?"

"Fast asleep. I'm sure her first day home was exhausting for her," Quinn smiled, resting her head against his as they watched their daughter sleep.

Quinn couldn't bear to let Maddie out of her sight, and Puck was a lot happier with her close by, so they had the crib in their room for now. They didn't want to miss a single thing.

"Mmm, I'm sure Auntie Tana arguing with Aunt Rachel over being godmother was exhausting for her to witness," he joked, pressing kisses to her shoulder. He loved his wife so much. "Or maybe its from all the boob action she gets while daddy gets none."

"Santana knew she would be godmother from the start. She practically forced that one on me when I passed out in her arms," Quinn laughed, holding his hands around her with a happy sigh. She didn't understand how people could say havinf a baby ruined their lives. Her life was pretty much perfect right now. The only thing missing was Beth, but that couldn't be helped. Not right now.

"We make perfect babies," he mumbled against her throat, kissing her jaw lightly and looking back down at Maddie. She looked even more like Quinn than Beth had. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, button nose and tiny body. So far, the only thing she had from him were her long fingers, Quinn convinced it meant she would be a musician one day.

"I want another one," Quinn told him, turning her head to see him.

"Babe, we have another six weeks until we can even have sex again. You can't have another just yet," Puck sighed, shaking his head at her.

"No, not right now. In a few years, I want another one. And then another one. I want a big family. I want our children running around the house like hooligans, I want to be constantly cleaning up after them. I want to come home to you and our babies playing in the garden with the hosepipe and the sandpit. I don't want perfect. I don't want big and fancy. I just want you, and a family, and maybe a dog. I want simple. No more stress or troubles. Just you, me and our family," she smiled, reaching out to stroke over Maddie's blonde hair.

"That sounds perfect to me. That's exactly what I saw the first time you walked out on that football field in your cheerios uniform. I saw you and I saw this, a family," he sighed happily, bringing Quinn down to lie in his arms on the bed, her face tucked into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Stay," she whispered, lifting his shirt to kiss his heart. It was hers, and it would be forever.

"Always."

And he never broke that promise.

* * *

_I know you're out there, we're meant to be,_

_So keep your head down, and make it to me._

* * *

**_Song lyrics used: Sam Smith- Make It To Me_**

**_Check out Sam's album 'in the lonely hour' I promise you won't regret it. Plus, Dianna loves Sam Smith and is going to be in his next music video for I'm Not The Only One! So, go check him out :) Have a great week x _**


End file.
